True Love
by red-as-a-rose12335
Summary: It's been four years since Klaus and Caroline had broken up and Caroline left Mystic Falls one month later. Now She's living in Chicago with her four-year old daughter and son. Klaus goes to Chicago for his sister's wedding. What happens when Klaus and Caroline meet? What will he think when he sees her children and realizes they're his? Does he want to be there for them?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been four years since Klaus and Caroline had broken up and Caroline left Mystic Falls one month later. Now She's living in Chicago with her four-year old daughter and son. Klaus goes to Chicago for his sister's wedding. What happens when Klaus and Caroline meet? What will he think when he sees her children and realizes they're his? Does he want to be there for them?**

**New story. I also just started Redemption and happiness and You're Human plus I'm restarting Saving Each other.**

**True Love**

Caroline was at home.

It's been hard adjust to Chicago but it was nice. Their were nice people, good schools, amazing Parks for Angel and Will. She and Katherine work at a restaurant plus Caroline plans parties and weddings.

She hasn't spoken with her mother in two years. Once she told Liz that she was pregnant Liz was ashamed of her. Caroline still had her dad even though it hurt Caroline to know her mother doesn't want anything to do with her. Caroline choose to ignore it. She hasn't talked to or seen her friends since she left Mystic Falls. Nobody knows where she is, No one knows she has children, No one know anything.

That's how she needed it. She couldn't have people telling Klaus about his children. He would lose control. Caroline couldn't have that. Sure after four years she still loved him but she couldn't go back to that life. Right now all that matters is her children.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Will yelled through the house running. Caroline smiled. She remember when Will couldn't talk, How scared she was since it wasn't normal for a child talking so late and now he can't close his mouth. "Come here baby" She told her. She picked him up and put him on her lap. "Cookie" He said.

"Cookie?" She said curiously at her child. "Cookies" Katherine said walking in with a bag of cookies in one hand and carrying Angel in the other. "Bring my baby girl to me please before you drop her like that last time" Caroline said grabbing her daughter. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"One time and you never get over it" She muttered.

"Just tell me what the cookies are for" Caroline demanded chuckling. "No reason I just wanted to give my best friend/my dream sister and her children something to eat"

"We already had enough to eat this morning and speaking of sisters How's Elena?" Katherine sighed. "Fine her and Damon are dating. Honestly I feel bad for her" Katherine smirked.

"Didn't you sleep with Damon? Wait didn't you sleep with him while he was with me?" Caroline asked. Katherine smirked dropped. "Shut up. If that hadn't of happened we never would've been as close as we are now" Katherine protested. Caroline smiled.

"I know Kat, I know. Plus I am glad you did it. If you didn't I wouldn't of had the two cuties right here" Caroline told her kissing Angel and Wil's heads. Katherine smiled and took Will. "Did you miss your Auntie Katherine" Will giggled.

Caroline smiled. "I think he likes you more than me sometimes. Sweetie do you love mommy more than auntie?" She asked Will. Will nodded his head. Katherine glared at her. "Well Caroline you win. Your children love you more than me" Caroline smirked proudly. Both of the girls laughed. "I missed you. I hate when you go on trips to Mystic Falls"

"I know, Me too"

"Has Mystic Falls changed much?" She asked. Katherine shook her head. "Not much. The only thing that's changed is Bonnie and Matt are together, Matt owns The Grill, Stefan and Rebekah are in love ugh, Your mother is still Sheriff, Jeremy is a deputy, and Klaus is a rich artist, both Elijah and Finn are lawyers and Kol just got out of Law School. I didn't know he was that much younger than us. I know it's only two years but still"

"Artist? Wow" Caroline said shocked. She knew he was an amazing artist but he never showed anyone but her is paintings.

"Don't go thinking about him unless you want him to give you money for those cute little babies" Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm not scamming Klaus" Katherine smirked and nodded.

"How is he?"

"I'm not telling. Caroline he broke your heart"

"But he gave me-"

"He doesn't even know. Do you still love him?" Katherine asked. "No, is it wrong to care?" Katherine sighed. "You need to move on Care, You need to meet a good man, have someone to love, and have someone that will love you, Angel and Will back" Caroline nodded.

"I know Kat, I know"

* * *

"Nik! You have to come. It's my wedding!" Rebekah shouted.

"I'm not going to Chicago that's finally. Rebekah love, who gets married in Chicago, outside, in the winter? You'll get sick and Poor old Stefan would have to take care of you. I feel bad for him. Having to deal with you all of his life, I sadly don't have a choice but he does" Klaus smirked. Rebekah threw a pillow at him. "Better a pillow than a cup"

"Don't temp me Nik. As for the wedding you're going whether I have to drag you by your feet or smack you, You'll be going and that's finally. Unless you want mother and father to give you that speak I'd agree" Rebekah finished with a smirk. Klaus rolled his eyes. Rebekah always brought Mikael and Ester into a situation if he didn't agree.

"Fine, Fine I will be there. Is there anything else you need?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes, You will need a date" Rebekah said. Klaus eyes widened slightly. "No" Klaus shook his head. "Nik, You haven't dated anyone since you dumped Caroline for some unknown reason but back to what matters, You need a date"

"Then I'm not coming"

"We'll be going to Chicago early since Stefan and I, and Finn and Sage are thinking of staying there. You can invite someone then"

"You'll be getting married and shopping for houses. Stefan is growing up soon you'll start a family and then maybe just maybe he'll forget all about Elena" Rebekah glared and hit him. Rebekah hated Elena, She was Stefan's first love. She wasn't happy about the fact that Elena and Damon had to come to the wedding. "Shut up Nik! Just find a date in Chicago, Pack your bags because we leave in two days. Bye"

Rebekah ran out the door.

Klaus grumbled and sat on his couch running his fingers through his hair.

He was glad for his best friend and his baby sister. She was finally going to get the life she wanted. She'll be married have children. She'll also have the life he wants. He wants children and a wife and a real family. He hadn't been looking for anyone. Sure he was hook ups a lot but nothing serious. Ever since Caroline he hasn't been able to think about having a real relationship.

He remembered how hard it was breaking up with Caroline. He had to break up with her, For her sake. Then a month later Stefan came over and told him Caroline left and so did Katherine Peirce. No one knew where they went besides Liz Forbes and she didn't tell anyone but Katherine's aunt Jenna where they went. Katherine was eighteen then and Caroline was still seventeen.

Klaus knew it was a matter of time when he'd probably never see or get another chance with Caroline again. He never thought she'd just leave and never come back.

He expected a goodbye.

But why would he get one? He broke her heart. He didn't deserve a goodbye. He couldn't deny at then time he still loved her. He just couldn't live with the thought of her being hurt.

Maybe it was time for him to grow up and move on. He wants a family, children, a wife. He was just afraid of falling in love with someone again. After Caroline he promised he'd never fall in love again.

* * *

"Will eat your food" Caroline said sternly.

Will shook his head. "You know how Christmas is coming up soon and you'll get a lump of coil if you're not good. Wouldn't you rather get toys and other presents?" Caroline asked. Will's eyes widened. He wanted toys. Will started eating his vegetables immediately. Caroline smirked proudly. She ran her fingers through his hair. She looked at Angel.

"What's wrong Angel"

"Mommy, I don't feel good" She told Caroline. Caroline noticed how she looked pale. Caroline sighed. She felt Angel's forehead. "You don't have a fever. What hurts"

"My tummy"

"Let's get you in bed" Angel nodded and took Caroline's hand as they walked Angel's and Will's room.

Caroline tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Mommy, Can you sing for me?" Caroline smiled "Of course" Angel smiled brightly. She knew Angel got her father's smile.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking-glass. And if that looking-glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy-goat. And if that billy-goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"Caroline sang softly. Once the song was over she saw Angel asleep.

Caroline stroked her hair.

"Goodnight baby"

Caroline turned on the lamp and turned off the ceiling light. She cracked the door and walked down to her son. "Will, Let's get you cleaned up and in the bed" Will groaned. "You have school tomorrow. Don't you want to go early so you can play with your friends" Will nodded. Caroline put her son on her lap. "I love you baby"

"I love you too mommy" Will kissed Caroline's cheek. "I love you more" Will shook his head. "Seriously! Okay" Caroline started tickling him. Will giggled and giggled. Caroline smiled brightly. "Say Mercy" Caroline told him, still tickling him.

"Mercy, Mercy" He begged. She stopped. "You're silly mommy" She nodded. "Yes I am, You know why?" Will shrugged. "Because I love you so much"

She loved her children so much. They remind her so much of their father. Will looks like a mixture of both of them but mostly Klaus and he acts like Caroline. Angel looks like Caroline more but acts like Klaus especially when she doesn't get her way. Nothing is better than the warm feeling you get when you're with your kids.

She doesn't want them to grow up. She wishes they'd stay this age forever. She knew it would never happen but a girl can wish. She had Katherine and her Kids they made her happy. She didn't need a guy or man or someone to be happy.

She loved her life and wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

**Please follow, favorite, or review**

**Please no harsh or rude comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly thank you for all of the reviews, followers, and people who favorite.**

**True Love**

_"Nik what's wrong you've been acting weird all night" Caroline said._

_They were at the bonfire and Caroline decided to walk away. She's been noticing something wrong with her boyfriend all night. "Nothing Sweetheart. Can we get back to the party" Klaus said looking anywhere but at her. "Tell me Nik, Is it something I did? Is it what I'm wearing? Why are you upset?" She asked. "I'm not Caroline can we just go!" He shouted. _

_Caroline was glad no one else was around._

_"You can't just shout Nik. I'm trying to help you. Baby, What's wrong?" She said softly. Klaus's heart broke, He wanted to pull her in his arms and dance with her all night. "We're done Caroline"_

_"What? What are you talking about?" She asked confused._

_"We're done as in Goodbye, Broken up, You're single and I'm single" Caroline eyes widened. Tears filled her eyes with anger and sadness. Klaus looked at her. She looked back and then smacked him. "How could you! After everything I've done for you. I've put up with your family. I helped you with Henrik and Kol and even Rebekah. I did anything to make you happy. I dealt with your father and mother who by the way scare the living shit out of me but I did it for you!" She screamed rambling. Klaus smirked._

_"Well isn't that just a waste of time umm Love" Caroline glared and smacked him again._

_"I never want to see you again. I hope you rot in hell asshole" She sneered. Before Klaus could speak Caroline walked away. She ran back to the party and grabbed her things. Tears fell down her cheeks._

_"Care, What's wrong?" Bonnie asked walking towards her. "Nothing I'm fine" She lied wither her voice breaking. "Do you want me to get Katherine or Klaus or Stefan" Bonnie offered. Yes Bonnie was Caroline's best friend but when Caroline doesn't want to talk about her feelings Katherine, Klaus, and Stefan help her out. Caroline shook her head. "I'm just going to go. My mom wants me back"_

_"Care, Tell me what happened" Caroline shook her head and walked away as fast as she could. _

_"Where's Caroline going?" Katherine asked. Her, Stefan, Rebekah, and Elena walked to Bonnie. "I don't know. Where's Klaus?" Bonnie asked. "He's with that whore Tatia" Rebekah said shocked. They turned around and saw Klaus talking to Elena and Katherine's cousin Tatia. Katherine's eyes widened. "I'll deal with this" She commented. "No, Kath-" She cut Stefan off._

_"No he hurt my friend and now he's flirting with my slut cousin. I'm dealing with this" Katherine snapped. She walked to them. "How cozy" Tatia stopped what she was doing. "Hi Kat, What's wrong?"_

_"Leave. Now" She ordered. Tatia looked confused but she walked away. Klaus chuckled. "Darling this has been a fun evening bu-"_

_"Shut up! What did you do to Caroline?" Klaus shrugged. "I might of broke up with her" Katherine looked as if he punched her. "Come on Caroline's a strong girl, She'll get over it" Katherine glared. "How could you?"_

_"I'm the devil Love" Klaus smirked. _

_Katherine matched his smirk. She took his cup that was full of beer and threw it on him, She stomped on his foot and knead him in the nose. Stefan ran over there and picked her up. "Get off me! Klaus Mikaelson I will ruin your life more than it already is!" She declared. Elena got Katherine to calm down and her, Bonnie, and Katherine went to Caroline's._

_"What in the hell did you do? Katherine looked as if she was going to kill you"_

_"Don't worry Mate I'll tell you later"_

* * *

Caroline woke up in a small bed.

She remembered she fell asleep with Will in his bed. She had woken up because of his loud snoring. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Mommy?" He asked. "Shh..It's early go back to bed" Caroline said softly. Will nodded and drifted off back to sleep.

She got up and went into the kitchen. To her surprise, she saw Katherine.

"What are you doing her so early?" Caroline asked. "Making breakfast" Katherine said innocently. Caroline gave her the 'you better explain' look. "Okay fine. I need to borrow your kids"

"What?!"

"I know it sounds bad let me explain"

"Please do" Caroline ordered. "The guy Steven that I went out on a date to. He doesn't want children and you said it yourself I need to stop breaking hearts so I thought if he saw me with _'my'_ kids he'd run away"

"Seriously! No. Break his heart" Caroline said. This is why you don't give Katherine Pierce advice. It'd turn around and bit you in the ass. "Is that all you needed?" Caroline asked. Katherine handed her pancakes. "No, I knew you'd say no. I honestly wanted to make you and the kids breakfast" Caroline smiled. "Thank you Kat"

"I always have something else to tell you"

"What?"

"I got a call from Elena last night. It seems that, Stefan and Rebekah are getting marries here" Caroline's eyes widened. "No not here. What is Rebekah thinking it's the winter" Katherine shrugged. "It seems like the whole family will be here soon"

"The whole family?"

"As in Klaus yeah" Caroline sighed deeply. "This can't be happening. What if he finds out? What if he wants them? What if he finds out, meets them, then ends up hating them breaking their hearts?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline you're being crazy, unrealistic, and weird. Calm down, If Klaus want your babies he'll have to go through me" Katherine said.

"Caroline we don't have to worry. We'll keep our space and never think twice about it"

"Yeah, It's just me being neurotic. I just never thought that their would be a chance of us meeting again" Katherine shook her head. "No Forbes, There isn't a chance for you to see him again"

"Caroline, Klaus isn't the one for you. We knew that the second he broke up with you and flirted with Tatia"

"I know. It's just, I see him everyday in Will and Angel. It's just a reminder of what I could have. I could have had a family. It just me, you, Angel and Will. It would be nice for them to have a father figure in their life" Katherine sighed.

"Look I understand what you mean. But if you want them to have a father figure, Klaus isn't the guy. You can't rekindle anything with him Caroline. Don't just think about a fairytale think about reality. Think about how Will and Angel will feel. They are only four" Katherine said. Caroline nodded. "I know but It's just-"

"You want a family" Katherine finished.

"We're family Caroline. I will always be there for you. Not some british prick" Caroline hugged her. "I'm just nervous. What happens when they ask who their dad is?" Katherine pulled back. "You are their mom and dad. I know I help. But you protect them, you make them happy, you never want to see them fail, they are your life, You're their mother. Klaus isn't apart of that. No man is. So tell them you're their mother and father because you are" Katherine explained. "Thank you. I need to get them up. Davina's baby sitting"

"That High School girl is baby sitting our children?" Caroline laughed. Katherine always called Angel and Will 'our' children just because she loves them almost as much as Caroline. "Yes, I trust her plus Sophie is her mother and I know nothing will happen with my kids"

"Fine, But if I see a scratch on their heads"

"Their won't be"

* * *

_Klaus walked home._

_It had been an hour or so since he broke up with Caroline. No he didn't want to do it. But he had to. Seeing how hurt she was, Hurt him. He loves her. She's his world. She'd never let anything happen to her. _

_He opened the door and Mikael was sitting right there._

_"Niklaus"_

_"Mikael. Is there anything you wanted or can I go"_

_"Did you do what I asked?" Klaus glared. "If you mean break her heart in a million piece until she hates me. Then yes I did" Klaus answered. Mikael was the reason he had to do that. He's the reason why he had to break her heart, why He can't be happy. He despised Mikael. Mikael ruined and keeps on ruining his life. That son a of bitch._

_"Good because I didn't want to have to deal with her myself. Who knows what I would've done to her" _

_"You son of a bitch!" Klaus yelled. Mikael punched him. "Do not try anything like that. Or this time I will go for her. Do you understand? You can not win, You will never win, Why keep trying huh? Because it's fun for you. Guess what, It's not fun for me Bastard" Mikael said. Klaus nodded at his threats._

_He knew they were true._

* * *

**Short Chapter yes I know.**

**I've been thinking of Deleting this. I don't have that much insperation. But if you guys like it, I will continue.**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**No harsh comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly thank you for all of the reviews, followers, and people who favorite.**

**I guess I will not delete this story and I will continue writing.**

**True Love**

_Caroline was talking with her mother._

_"Mom, I need to tell you something but you might not like it" Caroline said slowly. Liz nodded. "Please hurry I have to go to work soon" Liz ordered. "You know how Klaus and I broke up right?" _

_"Yes I remember getting a call from Klaus's mother asking me if you were alright. Is that what this is about. Sweetheart I know you are heartbroken but I think it's time for you to get over it. Klaus has" Caroline tried not to roll her eyes. Of course he was over it. He dumped her. "No mommy this isn't what this is about. _

_"This must be serious. You've never called me 'mommy'"_

_"Yeah, Mom I'm pregnant" Caroline blurted out._

_Liz eyes turn red with anger. Liz stood up and walked around the room frustrated. Caroline walked to Liz. "Mom?" Liz turned around and looked at her. Caroline frowned. The Liz smacked her. Caroline looked up at her holding her cheek let was turning red. "Get out of my house you whore! I am calling your father to take you. You are seventeen. You just ruined you life."_

_"How dare you do this to me. What have I told you about sex and protection? Do you ever listen to me! No! You better get packing because I can't even look at you. I want nothing to do with this. Get out of my sight! Do not tell the Mikaelson's about this! Leave Now!" Liz yelled._

_Caroline sobbed and ran into her room._

_She locked the door and fell to the ground. She cried. Her own mother wants nothing to do with her. She cried into her hands. How could you be so stupid Caroline? How could you not use protection? _

_It had been about two hours since Caroline stopped crying. _

_"Caroline?" She heard someone say. She turned around and saw Katherine standing there. Katherine walked over to her. "Your mom told me you were going to live with your dad. What happened?" Katherine asked concerned. Katherine was fierce, rude, and badass but when it comes to Elena, Jeremy, or Caroline is acted somewhat nice. _

_"I'm pregnant" Caroline whispered softly. _

_Katherine's eyes widened. "That little british asshole. Is that why he dumped you? Get up I'm going over to his house and kicking his ass" Katherine said angrily. "He doesn't know Kat. I found out after we broke up. I don't want him to know Katherine" _

_"Okay why are you leaving? Because you're pregnant"_

_Caroline nodded. "She called me a whore Katherine. She hates me. My mom hates me" Caroline sobbed. Katherine hugged her. Caroline cried into her chest. Katherine felt tears in her eyes. "You'll be alright Caroline. I'll go with you. I'm eighteen now remember" Caroline nodded and cried harder. _

_"I love you Kat"_

_"I love you Care"_

Caroline sighed putting the dishes away. She hasn't talk with her mother in a while. Caroline knew Liz wants nothing to do with her and the kids. She remember the day she went to her and Katherine went to her dad's.

_Caroline and Katherine walked into Bill and Steven's house._

_"Caroline" Bill said giving Caroline a hug. Steven came out of the kitchen and hugged Caroline. "Daddy, Steven, This is my best friend Katherine. Katherine this is my dad Bill and my dad's partner Steven" Katherine smiled acting polite._

_"Katherine would you please give me a moment alone with my daughter. Steven show Katherine to her room" Steven nodded and took Katherine's bags. Caroline watched as they left. Before Bill could say anything, Caroline went first._

_"Daddy I'm sorry" She said looking down. Bill made Caroline look at him. "Care, When I found out I was angry and furious, But I shouldn't have been. You are my daughter and no matter what you do, I will always love you" Caroline smiled. _

_She put her hands on her stomach. "See baby, Grandpa loves you" Caroline told them. Bill chuckled. "I use to do that to. I would talk to you while your mother was asleep. If you don't mind me asking. Who is the father?"_

_"The father is my ex-boyfriend. I dated him for over two years and then one day he broke up with me. He doesn't know about the baby and I don't want him to know" Caroline answered. "He deserves to know about his child"_

_"I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm starving, it's been a long day"_

_"Come on, in the kitchen"_

Two years after Angel and Will were born Steven and Bill left. They left Caroline the house and money. Caroline already had a job so they thought she'd be fine. They call sometimes to check on her and they've visited seven times to see them. Caroline hoped they'd visit soon. Angel and Will are getting bigger every minute. Sure having twins were stressful but She wouldn't give it up for anything.

* * *

Klaus drew in his drawing book.

All he could think about is Caroline. Her smile, Her eyes, her sweetness. Ever since Rebekah brought up Caroline he couldn't stop thinking about her. They arrived in Chicago last night. They are staying in a nice home that their father use to live in.

"Come on Nik, We're going out to eat tonight" Rebekah ordered.

"When is your trampy friend Tatia coming?" She asked. Rebekah demanded for Klaus to get a date, so he called Tatia. Tatia was always desperate so she said yes the second he asked. "She should have been here today, She called and said she'll be here tomorrow. Now why do we have to go to a restaurant when we could simply order take out?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Nik stop ruining this for me and just get ready"

"Fine. If me not eating is ruining your life. I'll go"

"Good my work here is done" Rebekah walked out as Stefan walked in.

"Hello Mate, What do you want?"

"I just want to ask. Why did you invite Tatia?"

"Why not?"

"No offense and I say this the nicest way possible. She's a manipulative, nasty, little slut" Stefan said. Klaus smirked. "Wow! I expected to hear that from your brother Damon, Who by the way can not stay here. But from you Stefan. Did you use to date someone just like her?, What was her name?. Hahah Yes Katherine Gilbert and then you dated her twin sister Elena Gilbert."

"First I'm just looking out for you and Second My track record of girls aren't the best but neither are yours"

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night" They both smirked.

"Hurry up we're going to this amazing restaurant I went to before I went to college" Stefan told him. "Sounds Great. Now would you please leave. I have some drawing to do" Stefan grabbed his drawing book and looked through it.

"Stefan" Klaus growled. Stefan looked at him confused. "You're still drawing Caroline?"

Klaus grabbed it from him. "That is none of your business" Stefan nodded. "Look-"

"Leave now Stefan" Stefan nodded and walked out.

Caroline was the reason he couldn't move on. She owns his heart no matter how far they are apart. She ruined him for other women. Every date or one night stand, all he thought about was Caroline. She was his one true love and his father had to ruin it. He remembered hearing Rebekah talk about it with Stefan and then getting yelled at by Bonnie, Elena, and Matt. He remember feeling devastated.

He wanted to see her smile at the grill. He wanted to wait for her to go to Whitmore so he could sneak there and meet her.

He wanted to explain why he broke her heart. He wanted to tell her she was forever in his heart no matter what anyone or anything think or says. He wanted to leave that boring old town with her. He wanted to stat a family with her. He wanted her. No one else but her and that was ruined. He tried to talk to Liz but she wouldn't say a word. One time she threatened to arrest him.

She didn't care if his family was rich or not.

_Klaus was about to walk into the living room until he heard Rebekah and Stefan._

_"What do you mean she is gone?" Rebekah asked. She? Who's she? "Caroline left last night and so did Katherine. Liz and Katherine's parents know about it. Something happened and since Katherine is free to live on her own and if Caroline has permission. They are allowed to live on their own"_

_Klaus's eyes widened. _

_"Do you think this is because of what happened with her and Nik. What will Nik think? Stefan we've been horrible friends to her. Just because her and Nik broke up doesn't mean we had to stop being friends with her" Rebekah told him._

_"You don't think I don't feel terrible. Caroline was my best friend and now she's gone and I can't even apologize" Stefan did act like a terrible friend to Caroline. Caroline didn't have a lot of people. She had her friends but her mother hardly noticed her and her father wasn't near Mystic Falls. "This is all Nik's fault" Rebekah said. Klaus's jaw clenched._

_"We can't blame this on him. We decided not to talk to her. We decided to ignore he every chance we had. This is our fault. Not his"_

"_Why else would she leave Stefan. One day Nik couldn't imagine his life without her and the next day he's breaking her heart and flirting with that whore Tatia. Who isn't girlfriend material. My brother wants a queen not a mistress" Rebekah snorted._

_Klaus had about enough of this. He walked in._

_"What happened to Caroline?" He asked furiously. Stefan looked down. "She left Klaus. No one but Liz and Katherine's parents know where she is. They asked them not to tell anymore" _

_Klaus stormed out the house. He punched the wall._

_He wants Caroline back._

Klaus didn't get why she ran? Why she didn't come back? Why she had to leave?

* * *

Caroline let Davina baby sit again.

Of course it was against Katherine's opinion but she did it anyways. Usually Katherine baby sits but since Katherine and Caroline have to work at the same time this week, Davina's baby sitting.

"Caroline and Katherine We're going to have a full house soon. Don't take anymore tables" Sophie told her. Caroline and Sophie were friends but Sophie is also Caroline's boss and sometimes Sophie has to yell at her.

Caroline would usually get time off when she was planning weddings. That's were a lot of the money comes from. People pay Caroline a lot. Caroline groaned and looked at Katherine. "I hate when a whole family comes in. Do you know how much food they order. Since they need both of us, I'm assuming their ordering a lot" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Last time I broke a nail and got food on my heels. I hate working at this dump"

"Well this dump is how you're getting paid for get over it" Sophie said giving them menu's.

"They should be here soon. Be careful. They have accents" Katherine snorted. "I'm so scared some british family is coming out to eat" Sophie smirked. "I might let you and Caroline slide but do not use sarcasm with me. Go it?"

"Got it" Katherine told her. Sophie walked away.

"Bitch" Katherine muttered. Caroline nudged her. "Be nice. I would rather be playing with my children but I'm here so get over it"

"Shut up Caroline"

Lexi walked over to them. "Caroline they're here. Middle of the room, Big table, and trust me one of them isn't happy" Caroline smiled. "Thank you" Caroline said. Lexi was a friend of Caroline's. Lexi is part-time nurse and part-time waitress. Lexi helped Caroline out when Will couldn't talk.

Katherine and Caroline walked over to the table.

"Hi my name is Caroline and this is-" Caroline froze when she saw the family.

"Klaus?" She whispered confused.

"Caroline?"

* * *

**Yes I had them meet early. I couldn't take it.**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite.**

**No harsh comments.**


End file.
